


Eyes

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [25]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 25: Gazing into each other's eyesAdora and Glimmer gaze into the other's eyes, describing them.





	Eyes

~ADORA~

A gorgeous sunset, filling the skies with various shades of purples and pinks, but you could still see the sparking stars.

That's how her eyes were. And I loved them. I loved the way they scrunched up when she laughed, the way they were filled with fire before a battle.

I loved how the pinks and purples clashed with the white of her scleras. It reminded me of when I met her. My life was easy and nice, though it was monotone. But then i saw color for the first time, and it opened my eyes.

It made me nervous for when I lose her. I almost had, once before. It was like I was wondering into the black pupil area, away from all of the color, into sadness.

Thankfully, that shouldn't happen again.

So I could gaze into the lavender star filled sky without ever having to look up.

~GLIMMER~

Oceans. The ones around the Kingdom of Snows. Not pure blue, some icy greys mixed into it. Either way, the color was gorgeous, especially for eyes. They were as gorgeous as the person who owned them.

And I loved her eyes, the grey reminding me of the Moon Stone that gave me energy, the thing that practically gave me life.

Adora gave me life, too. Without her, I wouldn't have anything else to fight for. Without her, I'd be alone, lost for love.

Sure, I'd have Bow, but he's been spending more and more time with his girlfriend, and I would be alone if we hadn't found that Horde officer trying to take that sword.

I was grateful for Adora, for She-Ra, for the blue greys of her eyes. I was grateful.

~THIRD PERSON~

The two lovers looked into the other's eyes, each of theirs filled with a jovial happiness, as they loved each other so much.

And soon, the two are to be wed, and neither of them could wait.

In unison, they pulled each other in tor a deep kiss, Adora pushing Glimmer back, trying to be as close to her as possible.

They didn't want to pull away from each other. They didn't want to ever let go of each other. And now, they didn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, 5 days left. And my chaptered fic seems to be getting great reviews, so I'll be updating that on Thursday, September fifth, the day after my 30 day challenge is over. Don't hesitate to message me, to send me a prompt, or anything like that! I enjoy writing! And don't forget to check out _Hurt_ and all of my fics are linked on my tumblr, patheticpidgey.tumblr.com!


End file.
